One Song
by grayzone
Summary: Life is a series of events. They start the minute you're born. Some of these events are bad, some good, some are even ugly. Getting through these moments are made slightly more enjoyable or passable depending on the people you surround yourself with. Riley Davis is the daughter of Roger Davis and the late Mimi Marquez and for her life is a series of all three of these events.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introduction

Riley Davis stood in front of her bathroom mirror, her eyes dancing over her face. She gripped the edge of the sink and willed her heart to slow in its rapid beats. She couldn't let her father see her like this. She couldn't let him know that anything was wrong…not yet. Taking a breath, she stood up straight, ruffled her hair and wiped a gentle shade of lipstick over her mouth. She smiled and turned leaving the small bathroom and returning to the main living space. Looking around her small apartment the seventeen-year old's smile wavered for a moment as memories of her mother came rushing back. Slowly she shook her head, grabbed her camera and headed for the door. Climbing the steps, she ran through possible stories to tell her father. He knew that the news should be coming soon and the man was getting restless and more anxious with each passing day. In the end she knew she couldn't lie to him. He was her father. Prolonging it would just make it worse but she feared how the statement would settle within him…. within her. Reaching the apartment that her father shared with her Uncle Mark she knocked once and then slid the door open. She truly smiled as her eyes contacted with her Uncle Collins, happy to see him and his own smile. Looking around the small area she realized her father or other uncle were nowhere to be seen

"your old man and Mark went to help Joanna and Maureen finish up at the Life Café…."

Riley's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She watched as her Uncle Collins smirked "really Rye Bread…you've forgotten…."

Riley squeezed the small device in her hand…no she hadn't forgotten but today was not a day for celebration

"it's not everyday someone turns eighteen….and you know your dad and especially your uncle…. always have to go big when it comes to a milestone...at least when it involves you"

Riley nodded her head the simple three words of the letter burning a hole in her back pocket, making her heart speed up all over again. She looked at her uncle as the tall and gentle man stood, slipping his jacket back on "come on we can start to head over now…. I think your dad is actually going to play a song tonight so make sure that thing has film you'll want to capture the moment"

Collins looked up and took in his niece for a moment. She looked exactly like her parents, getting the best qualities of both. She had Rogers big green eyes and porcelain skin, Mimi's caramel colored hair and small frame but from the youngest age it was clear to see that she was a mini Roger and took after him a bit more, her eyes gave everything away everything and nothing, she was able to hide her true feelings, telling people what they wanted to hear and had in true Davis fashion acquired his worse traits as well, when it came too dealing with difficult situations; his quietness and the desire to run when things got tough. She was a hybrid of the two and due to that fact had also inherited their sickness. Collins watched as Riley fiddled with her camera before looking back at him. He could tell from the way her smile didn't reach her eyes that something was on her mind.

"Riles…" Collins spoke softly

He watched as she did a very Roger like move and replaced all signs of internal struggle and smiled that classic Davis smirk before laughing "let's not keep them waiting then…. you know how Mark is when things aren't timed perfectly"

Collins however stopped, he knew how to handle the Davis clan and simply stood still watching her, he did this same act countless times with her father and it always worked the same.

Riley stared at Collins, his patience, his gentle and caring brown eyes but she also knew this trick and when she was younger it worked all the time and if it was under different circumstances...but this…this she wasn't ready to say out loud even to the man who would and could somehow make it all better with just a hug.

"come on Uncle Collins…. hopefully they have tacos on the menu"

Collins watched as Riley exited the loft and descended the stairs, he shook his head and followed after her, already knowing what she was running from.

 **A/N: let me know what you think. I've rediscovered my love for RENT and wanted to give this a shot. hopefully you find this interesting and engaging. looking forward to writing more and exploring where this could possible go.**


	2. In My Veins

**A/N: thanks for the positive feedback so far. here is chapter two, hopefully you enjoy. as always I love to hear opinions and suggestions. let me know what you think. I promise it will get better and more engaging and interesting!**

Chapter Two: In My Veins

Mark stood back and smiled, it was perfect. Their home away from home was decorated just the right amount. He knew Riley didn't like over the top so everyone decided to make it just like always…. plus a few balloons. The Life Café was a meeting point for the group as long as he could remember, they had all their biggest celebrations here and it was always a night filled with laughs, love and memories. He turned and watched as his best friend Roger sat on a bar stool tuning his beloved guitar. He knew the man was struggling, today was a big milestone, his little girl was turning eighteen, she would now be considered an adult and could now do what she pleased without the need to check in with a parental unit. He remembered the day when Roger told him that Mimi was pregnant. The man was both thrilled and distressed. He knew the outcome, both parents infected with the Human Immunodeficiency Virus, meant only one thing, that the child would have no chance, they would be born with the disease as well. However; Mark knew there was no way that Mimi nor Roger would abort the child. Mimi wanted a child that would somehow be a source of hope, of love of remembrance. She knew she had little time left and wanted to give Roger something that would keep him moving, keep him breathing, keep him alive. The night Mimi died Mark held onto the small child, a girl, who Mimi named Riley, she liked that it started with 'R' and that would also remind Roger of her, as she had developed a love of Rye Bread while with child and would often be made fun of for walking around eating slices of bread by the bag. Riley was three when Mimi passed and Mark couldn't help but shutter at the memory of holding the small girl as she watched her father weep over her mothers unmoving body. Shaking his head, he walked toward his friend, refusing to let those dark memories dampen the precious ones that today would undoubtably create.

"going to grace us with an actual song tonight"

Roger glanced up and watched as Mark walked towards him, camera in hand and narrator voice in place. He shook his head and placed his guitar to the side. He looked around the room and smiled. It was perfect, he knew Riley would love it, it was her second home and as it filled up with all their friends who were more family then friends, he knew she would love it even more.

"Rye will love this…" he replied ignoring Mark's question. Mark zoomed in on Roger, happy to see the stress and worry wash off his friends' face

Mark lowered his camera and watched as Maureen and Joanna walked in returning from the bakery down the street. The two women smiled at the men and placed the cake on the counter. He looked back at Roger as the man rubbed the back of his neck. "she'll be here soon…. I told Collins to bring her when she got home"

Roger nodded "she had her doctors appointment this afternoon….they should have her blood work results by now…."

"Rog…maybe you should wait…."

Roger stared at Mark "it's been two weeks….I need to know….it's eating me alive"

Mark opened his mouth to reply, wanting to tell his friend that he needed to put his stresses and worry aside for one more night and let Riley enjoy her birthday, no matter the news Riley deserved one day where she didn't have to think or be reminded of her sickness. However; the bell on the door jingled and the booming voice of Tom Collins stopped him in his plea.

"Ladies and Gents…." Collins spoke a smile on his face as he crashed into the restaurant, a laugh evident in his voice "I present to you the birthday girl...Riley Davis"

Collins looked back at the door and pushed it open "what took you so long..." he spoke, everyone chuckling at the interaction between the two, from outside they heard Riley laugh in a slightly winded voice "you pushed me down an alley way and took off what did you expect..."

Collins laughed boomed out around the room "you're a young kid you could have kept up...if you stopped fiddling with that camera and actually focused"

Riley laughed and pushed by her uncle entering the restaurant. Her camera held out in front of her as she caught the moment the celebration began. Her laugh only grew as she noticed her uncle Mark was doing the same thing

"here we have the duel camera work of one Mark Cohen and one Riley Davis, who will win out with the footage rights…."

Mark chuckled as Riley walked closer to him, walking in a circle around him and her father "next to uncle Mark is the father of the birthday girl the one and only Roger Davis…. how does it feel old man, being the father of an eighteen-year-old…?"

Mark laughed and in sync with Riley lifted his camera to zoom in on Rogers face "first….I'm not old, I'm only thirty eight" he mumbled and Mark swore he heard "and I look good for my age" under his breath as well "and second…..you…." he stopped and pointed his finger at Riley "put the camera down, this is your party….you need to enjoy it, your uncle will be in charge of capturing the moment."

Riley pouted but lowered her camera. She was then engulfed in a hug. She smiled into her father's chest before feeling a kiss be placed to her head "hey…listen before the fun starts, how'd the doctor's visit go?"

Riley pulled away her brain and her heart speeding up trying to find a way to deflect the question luckily for her, her uncle saved her without even knowing how important it was

"Rog…" Mark spoke, pulling his niece away "later"

Riley hugged her uncle and then was pulled away into the crowd disappearing from her fathers' view. Roger watched as Riley was dragged into the mist of people by Mark, he ran a hand down his face and let out a breath. He smiled as he felt an arm drape over his shoulder. He knew Collins was aware of the news he was waiting for and how uneasy he was "come on man, you lasted two weeks, you can do two more hours"

Roger nodded and allowed Collins to pull him towards the table calling for drinks and food.

The night wore on and soon the only remaining people in the Life Café were the small patchwork family. Riley finally pulled her camera back out, capturing small moments like Collins ruffling Mark's hair as the man tried to get Collins to lower his shot glass and Maureen kissing Joanna gently on the shoulder as they listened to the music softly play from the boombox. She then turned her camera and caught her father sitting across from her, just staring "you look like Norman Bates at the end of the movie Psycho…think you could blink for us"

Everyone stopped talking and chuckled at Riley's statement. Roger shook his head and blinked before smirking as well "just crazy to think my baby girl is an adult". Riley smiled and lowered her camera "your mom would be so proud" at the mention of her mother, Riley's smile faltered. "people say you take after me but all I see is her when I look at you". Riley bowed her head and just like a Davis does when they can't handle a situation, she changed the subject.

Lifting her camera back up she stood "thank you everyone for coming…. I had…."

"what did the doctor say"

Riley fumbled with her camera her fathers voice clear and firm, she lowered the camera to the table and sat back down "way to shatter the mood dad" she whispered

"Riley Davis…. what did your doctor say?"

Riley looked back up unsure of what to say, the truth and watch her father's world crumble or lie and give herself more time….

"no news…. something about…..."

Roger stood "don't lie to me…...its been two weeks your results are in, so tell me like the adult you are or I'll simply call your doctor myself"

"dad" Riley spoke

Roger felt himself coming undone, he knew why Riley was avoiding the conversation but he needed to hear her say it, if she said it then it was real, it was true

Riley looked around the restaurant. She couldn't take the eyes on her, she couldn't take the looks on everyone faces. She quickly looked over at Collins as the man looked back with gentle, caring, supportive eyes. She couldn't breathe, she felt trapped and so she did what Davis's do when they feel trapped…. she ran.

Pushing herself away from her chair, she pulled the letter out of her back pocket and threw it on the table before racing out of the diner, everyone calling her name as the door swung back behind her.

Roger stared from the door to the letter folded on the table. Slowly he reached for it and unfolded the faded yellow paper, he read the words and re read them, the room became quiet and he sunk to his chair. He was slightly aware of Mark drifting in and out of his eyeline, as well as Collins saying something about searching for Riley. All he could focus on was the three little words that made up the note:

 _'_ _Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome'_

 **A/N: leave a review**


End file.
